The Greatest Gift
by Willow n Angie
Summary: Elizabeth and Nicholas Greyson lost their Mom after they were born. They are the only person that could keep their Dad sane. Nick and Ellie isn't your normal teenagers. They are something even the supernatural creatures thought would never exist. As they grow older, bad things happen. But this is just only the beginning...
1. Prologue

**Hey its Willow and my cousin Angie! We decided to share this account together because if we had separate accounts, we would be doing 2 jobs. In Author's Notes I ****(Willow) would be using bold letters**** and ****Angie would be using **_italics. _**So don't get confuse. But we would remind you every chapter we update anyways.**

_I hope you'd enjoy our story. Me and Willow worked hard on this adventurous story. _

**Disclaimer: **_We do not own the world of Twilight. _**Too bad its not ours….**

* * *

**Prologue** The Arrival

"Dad? Where are we going?"

"We are going to your granddad's house," he smiled sweetly at us.

My brother and I can see the sadness in his eyes no matter how hard he tried to hide it. We were always on the move. We usually don't stay long in one place but Dad thinks the place we are going now is the safest place for us. Mom died after giving birth to us. I knew that Dad had to suffer because he lost his only mate. Of course Nick and I felt guilty. Dad told us we are the best thing that happen in his life. After Mom.

"We're here," Dad murmured.

"Where are we exactly?" Nick asked.

"Your long lost hometown. La Push."

* * *

**Ooo… Cliffhanger. Sorry about that, we know this chapter is short. So anyways see you guys at the next chapter. **_Tell us what you think and leave a review for us would ya?_

_**~Willow and Angie**_


	2. Chapter 1

Reminder: **Willow would be using bold letters** and _Angie would be using italics_

_Hi! Welcome back! Angie here. Though it was just a few minutes ago…BUT we're still here to update our stories for you. For the moment, Willow is pretty busy but she'd be back at the end of the chapter. But HEY you have me! ;)_

Disclaimer: You know who… Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter 1 **The Family

Nick's POV

La Push is a very different place compared to the others. The night was chilly. Old granddad sat on his armchair infront of the television watching football. Eli was cooking dinner for us since she's the only woman in this nice cottage. Judging from the smell of it, I bet it tastes delicious. Dad went hunting again cause his a VAMPIRE for god's sake.

"Dinner is ready!" called Eli.

"Great! Its about damn time," I murmured. "Cause I am starving!"

I am still nervous around granddad partly because of this morning. But man… For an old guy he sure can scare the hell out of me. Don't tell Eli I said that cause she would call me 'Scardy Wolf' for sure. Its gonna haunt me till the rest of my life and 90% chance she is going to carry that nickname till I am fat and old. Just like my granddad. Except he's not fat.

"You better not be cooking veggie, Eli," I threatened her. "Or I am gonna hunt you down like a… a… a real wolf."

"Very funny Nick," Eli said sarcastically. "And how many times I have to tell you, DON'T CALL ME ELI!"

I reach for the nice mouth watering chocolate chip muffin. Before I could grab for one she pulled the tray of muffins away. "Hey!"

"Wash your filthy hands before you touch my muffins."

After I washed my hands, she finally gave me a muffin.

Eli's POV **(A/N: We are still gonna call her Eli even though she hates it.)**

After dinner,Nick helped me to wash the dishes before going bed. Before going upstairs to our bedrooms, Dad came back and asks us to make sure all the lights has been turned off before going to bed. "Night Nick! Remember tomorrow's are first day of school,"

"Why did you remind me?" Nick said tiredly.

It was 6:30 in the morning, me and Nick were getting ready for our first day of school.

As soon as I finished getting ready, I made breakfast and pack our lunch.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Nick as he sighed.

"Sunny side-up," as I pass him the plate.

"More like sunny side-down," Nick muttered.

After breakfast, we made sure that we brought everything we're suppose to bring. We walked out of the cottage and found to men talking to our Dad. Dad was leaning against the car. "Morning dad," I said cheerfully.

"Morning kids. Come here and meet Sam Uley and Quil Ateara," Dad said as he introduces the men.

"Going to school?" Quil said as he observed us.

"Yeah," said Nick boringly.

"Well, I gotta send them to school. I will talk to you guys later. You guys just help yourself," dad said urgently.

**Hey its Willow again. To be honest I only wrote Nick's POV and Angie wrote Eli's POV. I only read briefly through Eli's. I wasn't really paying attention when Angie wrote it because I went downstairs for a while. So anyway sorry again for the short chapter, we will try to make it longer. Don't forget to review.**

**~Willow and Angie~**


	3. Chapter 2

Reminder: **Willow would be using bold letters** and _Angie would be using italics_

_Hey guys! How do you guys like the story so far? Don't stop reading now cause' Willow and I will spice it up until we made it to the last chapter. Willow is busy again but I will still continue the story. And Willow will be back soon! Don't worry.. __ We are sorry that we misspelled Ellie's name._

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer! Who else?!

* * *

**Chapter 2 **First Day

Ellie's POV** (A/N: It is still Eli's point of view)**

We made our first step on La Push High School. All the students there were staring at us like nobody's business. Both Nick and I didn't know where to go. Suddenly, a tall guy approached us.

"Hey guys. I'm Kevin. May I.. help you?" asked the guy eagerly.

_OMG_! This guy is _sooo hot_! I swear I could faint at that spot. I stared at his gorgeous sandy blonde hair. His eyes were a nice hazel. " Yes. Me and my brother needs to go for history class. Can you please show us the way?"

"I thought we're suppose to go for biology?" asked Nick confused.

"Let me check the schedule for a while. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting Kevin," I said while trying to focus. "Ah…Looks like Nick is right. Biology it is. Please show us the way Kevin."

"I'm going for biology too. Let's go together," said Kevin happily.

"Oh! Where are our manners?! We've forgotten to introduce ourselves. I am Nick and this is my sister Eli…zabeth," said Nick.

"Hahahaha. You guys don't have to introduce yourselves. All of the students here are expecting you guys," Kevin said as he giggled.

"And Kevin you can call me Ellie if you want," I said as I realize how foolish I am.

"What?" said Nick shocked.

Nick's POV

Did I just heard Ellie right? She introduced herself to Kevin as 'Ellie'. Wasn't it yesterday she told me not to call her Ellie? I was shocked of course. Then it dawned to me that Ellie might just imprinted to Kevin. Did I tell you that me and Ellie are half vampire and werewolf?

"Shit! Ellie did you imprint on Kevin," I lowered my voice down so that only Ellie can hear.

She turned around and gave an annoyed look. "What?! No! Its just that he's cute.. But I swear I didn't imprinted. Even if I did, I would have told you! It's a very serious matter," she said honestly.

"We're here guys," Kevin announced.

As Kevin went to his seat, Ellie and I inform the teacher. I stiffened when a scent of a werewolf hit me. I glanced towards Ellie, wondering if she notice the odd scent.

"Ms Greyson, please take a sit next to the guy there with the blue t-shirt there," the teacher pointed her seat. "And as for Mr Greyson you sit next to the table behind her."

As we walk towards the table we were assigned to, the scent keeps getting stronger and stronger. I sat beside my partner who is Kevin. I was relieved that I was sitting beside someone I know. Well, kinda. And Ellie is sitting beside a tall and muscular guy who has black hair and brown eyes. It took me for a whole minute to realize that this guy over here is a werewolf. Ah… To bad for Ellie she is sitting next to a werewolf. _Good luck surviving, Ellie! I hope you survive. _I thought sarcastically.

Jared's POV

I don't know why but the moment Ellie sat beside me I felt uneasy. She has the scent of a wolf.. but I also smelt the scent of a vampire. But it couldn't be possible. Its forbidden. Maybe I'm having a bad wolf flu or something. She could be a vampire because she looks pale and pretty like most vampires do. But it doesn't mean I'm interested in her because I had imprinted on Kim and I'm madly in love with her. I bet this vampire would be a delicious lunch. But I really have to make sure that she's not a wolf.

"Hi. I'm Ellie Greyson," she introduced herself and holding her hand out meant for a hand shake.

"Um.. Hi. I'm Jared Cameron and uh.. nice to meet you Ellie," I reached for her hand and shooked it.

Her hands felt warm. No vampire has a warm body temperature not even they have fever.

That is if they have vampire fever. But there wouldn't be such thing. But seriously this Ellie girl is confusing me. What is she?

* * *

**Hey, its Willow…again. How is the story? Did you like it? I hope you do. As for the whole high school thing… Angie and I never been to high school. Its because we live in another country. And the whole high school thing is something we never have experience with. We go to school and all but the school system and syllabus is different. So if we got any of the high school stuff wrong let us know. Angie is mostly doing Ellie's POV and I do Nick's. Don't forget to review!**

**~Willow & Angie**


	4. Chapter 3

Reminder: **Willow would be using bold letters** and _Angie would be using italics_

_Hello fellow readers. Angie here! Sorry for the delay guys….Willow and I was watching Clash of the Titans. PLEASE forgive us! I hope you guys will enjoy our next chapter._

_Please do review on what you think of our stories. And if you like it, all you have to do is favorite it. Thank_ you.** The name of the chapter is lame, I know but we have no idea what we should name the chapter.**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer (Yes her!)

* * *

**Chapter 3 **Meet Jared

"_Sometimes, I feel like I'm the only one who doesn't know the truth"_

Nick's POV

"Hi. I'm Ellie Greyson," she introduced herself and holding her hand out meant for a hand shake. Wow… That is the second time she introduce herself as 'Ellie'.

"Um.. Hi. I'm Jared Cameron and uh.. nice to meet you Ellie," he replied and shooked her hand.

Heh… The girl's got the nerve. At the corner of my eye I can see that Kevin is starring at Ellie. What's this guy's problem anyway? Its not like she is his girlfriend or something. "Hey Kevin. Who is that guy sitting next to Ellie?" Even though I know his name, I still need to know who this Jared guy is.

"Oh, he is Jared. He is one of the members of this local gang," he answered with disgust.

"What gang?"

"From what I heard they call themselves 'protectors' of La Push. They sometime skip school and still haven't been kicked out of school yet. I still don't know why they haven't."

After Kevin told me that, I heard Jared laugh quietly to himself. Too low for humans to hear. I wonder why.

Jared's POV

That Kevin kid have no idea we are protecting them from leeches. "Can I ask you a question Jared?" Ellie asked suddenly, interrupting my thoughts.

"You just did," I can't but say that. Its rude I know, but I can't help saying it out loud. Probably I'm just use to the guys asking me that. Ellie gave me a death stare. "Ok. I'll play. What was your question?"

"What exactly are you? Cause I know you are not exactly human. I need a truthful answer from you. If you confess what you are, I will tell you what I am," I swear when she ask that question. You can feel the awkwardness. But its my chance to get to know what she really is. Here it goes Jared..

"Well.. um.. I'm a werewolf or a shape-shifter. Whatever you wanna call. And before you say anything, how did you know I'm not exactly human?" I answered and asked in a low voice.

"I can sense it. And as promised I'd tell you what I am.. well.. My mum is werewolf and well.. my dad's a.." Then she said something that I cant catch.

"Your dad is a what?"

"A vampire," she blurted out.

After she said the word 'vampire' I swear I could have fall of my chair. But it's impossible! It's a forbidden blend. But then again it hit me again. Jacob imprinted on a vampire, human, hybrid thing. Her name's Renesmee. So basically if they had a child, it will be almost the same with Ellie.

"It's just weird,huh?" she said as if she read my mind.

"It's not that I don't like it but I have a werewolf friend who imprinted on a vampire. She is also a human. She is a hybrid. So if she's pregnant her baby would almost be a hybrid like you but 1/3 human," I found myself telling Jacob's personal life. Why am I telling this to her? I just met her, I don't know if I could trust her and she a..a 'wolfpire'.

Ellie's POV

I swore under my breath. Why did I even tell him the truth anyway? This is so stupid, awkward and scary. God knows how I feel. Nick might get dad to kill me or maybe he'd do it himself if he finds out what I did. I hope what I did, didn't effect my family's safety. We just moved in here and I don't wanna move again. I'm tired of it. Me and big mouth.

"It's okay. Trust me I won't get you into trouble. You're safe with me," Jared said as if he read my thoughts. But it gave me a huge relief. I'm grateful that I'm safe. I'm quite lucky that I met him. I guess.

"Thanks Jared. You made me feel a lot better. And I trust you," I said calmly.

"Most welcome. And it's glad to hear it that way," Jared answered while smiling.

Just then, I remembered bout' Nick. I turned to my right and checked on what he was up to and I saw him smirking at me. "You guys know that I can hear you guys perfectly, right?" he said in his thin ice voice.

"You're not gonna get me into trouble are you?" I swear Dad would kill me if Nick told him.

"I won't. Promise. Luckily he's trustworthy," he said smiling.

Sometimes, I just love Nick. I thank god for giving me the best brother anyone could ever had though he could be a bit annoying.

"Why don't you guys join me for lunch?" Jared invited us politely.

Just then the bell rang. Biology is over! Finally.. "Um…sure..What do you think Nick?"

"Uh..but what about Kev-"

Just then Kevin snapped him. "It's okay. I have to do something else anyway. If you guys wanna hangout with me tomorrow, feel free to join me" he said assuring us then mumbled, "Why does Mr. Travis have to make her sit beside _him_?"

"Looks like someone's jealous," whispered Nick to Jared. I have the urge to hit both of their heads. But I didn't.

"Well..let's get going. Lunch doesn't last long and I'm crazy starving," Jared announced.

* * *

**Willow here (again!). I hope you like the story so far. Angie and I will try to upload 2 stories every day. Hope you like it. The next chapter, Nick and Ellie is gonna meet the rest of the pack. Let us hear your thoughts about the story. We cant hear your thought like Edward.**

**~Willow & Angie**


	5. Chapter 4

Reminder: **Willow would be using bold letters** and _Angie would be using italics_

_What's up guys? Hahaha. Angie in the house! How's the story so far? Boring? Funny? Tell me what you think about it by reviewing! And if you guys have any suggestion,like I said,just review!_

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer ( We just realized we spelt her name wrongly on chapter 2 & 3.. Sorry!)

* * *

**Chapter 4 **Lunch time

_"I really think that from now on things will get better."_

Ellie's POV

The school cafeteria isn't really a cafeteria at all. It's also not what Nick and I expected. It's an opened picnic place with Tahiki styled stalls with various foods to choose from. The picnic tables are surrounded by it. There's also a scene of the La Push beach. It's so beautiful. There's also a spot for students to have a picnic on a mat. The mat can be taken from a counter. At the sandy beach there's a sign which says ' No swimming during lunch break'.

"This is place is very beautiful," said Nick amazed.

"It is, isn't it?" said Jared. "But you guys haven't tasted the food here. It's very delicious."

"So.. Where's our spot?" I asked.

" It's that one with those guys there," Jared answered.

The guys were all tall and buffy. It hit me when they might not welcome us. "Jared, are we even welcomed to sit there?" I asked worriedly.

"They sure will. Any friend of mine are theirs too," Jared assuring me.

The three of us approached the table. They were all laughing about something then stopped when they saw us.

"Hey Jared. Who's your new friend there?" asked one of the guys smiling at us.

"Meet Nick and Ellie. They're new here. Also they're my biology classmates," answered Jared. "Nick, Ellie meet Embry and Seth," Jared introduced them while showing who is who. "Wait where's Brady and Collin?" asked Jared.

"Oh they're taking grabing some food," answered Seth.

"So, are you guys gonna try the cafeteria's food?" asked Embry.

Nick's POV

I sorta feel sorry for leaving Kevin. Besides, these guys aren't even talking to me.

I know Kevin would. I ate my muffins that Ellie made earlier. I guess she should distribute her muffin to the whole school. I swear they'll all love it.

"Nick, are you okay?" asked Ellie thoughtfully.

"Yeah," I answered simply.

Suddenly two guys approached our table. They were tall and buffy like the others. Both of them were smiling at us. I just simply smiled back.

"Hey I'm Collin and this is Brady. You guys must be Nicholas and Elizabeth,"

Collin introduced himself.

"Just call us Nick and Ellie," I said.

"What do you think of La Push?" asked Brady.

"Its very beautiful," me and Ellie said at the same time.

"So you guys are 'protectors' of La Push, huh? I asked.

"Yeah. Got that from Kevin?" asked Embry boredly.

"What are you protecting La Push from?" asked Ellie.

"Nothing. Its like a police patrol thingy," answered Seth.

Jared whispered something in Seth's ear and then Seth's eye were wide opened. I assume that Jared was talking about our supernatural being. I simply rolled my eyes and brought up a subject. "Hey do you guys know that Ellie's muffin is the best?"

"No way. Emily's are!" Jared countered. "No one can beat her cookings."

I was about to argue with Jared but then the bell rang. Oh well.. Time to go for Algebra. Ugh… Ellie is going for Science. Lucky her because it's her favorite subject. As for me, I just have to go for the worst subject I've learn in my life. I hope Ellie is having fun. As I went for Algebra, I saw Ellie going in for science. She was smiling brightly. When I looked a bit further Algebra is just there! Thank god! I am not that far from Ellie.

Ellie's POV

I was so excited for science! The students in this class are pretty friendly. I hope Nick is doing fine in Algebra. I know he hates it a lot. Previously in other schools we've been in, Nick's schedules and mine were the same. During Algebra, I would entertain him cause' I would always be sitting next to him. Then I heard a familiar voice from a guy behind me. It was Kevin! I was so happy that he's in for science with me. "Hey Kevin," I said cheerfully.

"Oh.. Hi Ellie," Kevin replied my greet while staring at me.

I was like.. Is there something wrong with me? Why is he staring at me?

"What are you doing?" I asked awkwardly.

"Nothing," he answered quietly.

"There must me something because you are looking strangely at me." But he just shook his head. Its kinda creepy. Why isn't Nick is here with me or Jared or anyone that I can talk to other than Kevin. Then I saw Brady sitting alone at the corner. Ah… Someone I can talk to. I really don't want to sit near Kevin. He is just like a puppy dog following me around every where I go. The seat beside Brady is still empty, so I went to sit beside him. I hope he didn't mind me sitting beside him. _Here I go…_

* * *

**Hey everyone. Angie and I had fun writing chapter the most. Its just because when I typed out Embry's name it came out 'Emberry'. And Angie thought only Rosalie would call Emmett that. To be honest… I wrote a tiniest bit of this chapter because I was very DISRTACTED at this Twilight character. Then we watch Eclipse and Breaking Dawn again. Did you notice the way Demetri stands is kinda funny during Eclipse? Those of you have the DVD watch the scene where the Volturi arrived after the battle with Victoria's newborn army. Go watch it. **

**PS I hate Maria. (I feel the urge to type that)**

**Feel free to review. And thanks to those who favorite and follow our story. We are sorry if there are g****rammatical and spelling mistakes. Its just because English is not our native language.**

**~Willow & Angie**


End file.
